when a little thing called fate intervines
by silverchakrawolf
Summary: set after new moon. fate has a way of getting what it whats and thats exactly what Bella's going to get.will Edward be able to save her from the volturi,Victoria.read to find out,because fate is a cruel thing . rated t for some language in certain chapter
1. fate at last

**Disclaime**r: ido not nor will ever own twilight or new moon.

Chapter one fate and flight 

Dear diary,

Only six long months till graduation what a long time to wait, but being with Edward time seems to fly. Nothing can compare to the time I spend with him but what can I do that will change his mind about me being a vampire? Oh and speak of the devil, there he is…

"Bella, get down here someones waiting for you."Charlie yells oh great I never get 5 minutes to write in my diary do I? "Coming " I yell down the stairs. And to my surprise what do I find, but my eager shopaholic friend Alice. "Oh no "I groan, "come on Bella its just shopping" she says as an evil smirk appears on her.

Nothing on earth would make me go shopping with Alice when I could spend the day with Edward. Almost as if she could read my mind she said "the boys are out hiking I thought we could go shopping together. "fine whatever Alice " I sigh know I wont be with Edward to day.

"Oh Charlie I forgot to ask I was wondering if me and Rosalie could take Bella down to California with us on trip we were planning to go on. We'll be leaving to night." I couldn't do any thing to hide the shock on my face. "Yeah sure Alice just make sure you take care of her"

I waved good-bye to Charlie with a duffel bag in my hand, asking what was Alice doing. I could tell something was up when she had that grin on her face. Not know what was going to happen tormented me long be hold at the Cullen's house we picked Rosalie up and were headed to a destination unknown (to me at least.)

……………………………

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but I had to find a way to introduce my plot**

**And all you writers know how hard that is. Well if I get 4 reviews I might update again today**

**Thank you to all people who read this**

**Hearts-kittie**


	2. californa baby

Ch 2 fate at last 

**Disclaimer:** As you all know I will never own twilight or new moon it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

………

**Flash back**

We had just arrived at the Cullen's mansion and I was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. We got out of Alice's yellow turbo 911 Porsche, recently acquired from Edward as an early Christmas present, and walked into the house. 

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled

In a blink of an eye she was at the foot of the stairs. Since we got back from Italy she really opened up to me, and we'd become close friends. She had a decent sized duffle bag in her hand I figure it was for this trip to California.

Alice indicated we should sit on the couch .all three of us kinda formed a circle of sorts.

" So Bella," Rosalie said," we all know you want to become a vampire and we thought if you were willing we'd change you"

My god I was finally getting my wish I so longed for.

"Yes" I replied without thinking, "anything"

"We got our answer Alice shall we continue with the plan," Rosalie stated in a matter of factly way, as if she knew the answer, "full steam ahead," was Alices answer

We got back into Alices Porsche 911 turbo again and we were off headed for California

**End flashback**

"Alice where are we going and what is the plan "I ask almost begging

"Bella first were going to house we own down in California, its very remote in the woods almost. We go down there we change you, after many hunting trips to procure you safety, and on the way back up we are going to fake you death." I sat back shocked almost, taking in the info, " but Alice wont Edward find out about this when he gets back and then hell come find us?''

"The hell he won't" "we've taken every precaution there is necessary " Rosalie interjected with an air of arrogance

We soon arrived at the California house in the woods ,it was around 3:30 in the after noon,

We walked up to the mansion and I just stared. The house was beautiful. I stopped gawking and followed the girls in side. "Bella" Alice said pulling me out of my stupor

"yeah Alice" "you sure you want to do this" '' yes im positive" I replied well lets get going I told Charlie I'd have you home in a few days so we have to have time to fake your death" "ok lets do it."

…………………………………………….

Thank you my faithful reader(s) I appreciate it and I will have the next chappie up this weekend hopefully, im kinda eager to see how this story turns out myself

Thanks everyone

Hearts kittie


	3. change in plans

**Disclaimer:** don't own don't sue, thank you.

……………….

**Edward POV**

We were running through the woods in northern Washington on our hunting trip. We were also looking for Victoria while we were here.

My thoughts stayed to my dearest Bella. Why wouldn't I change her? Part of me argued. Then the other part of me yelled: I couldn't take away her life. But we vampires are a selfish creature.

"Hey Eddie" Emmet yelled " what you thinking bout?"

"Probably little ole Bella at home waiting for him" jasper shouted from across the field. Both Jasper and Emmet broke down laughing

Right then Edwards anger got out of control as he leapt at Emmet from behind his kill, a nice juicy mountain lion. The fight soon included jasper about five minutes later as Jasper was about to hit Edward with a tree Carlise step from behind a tree and cleared his throat loud enough for the boys to hear. They froze mid step and stared at him.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin the fun Carlisle"Emmet whined ?

"If I didn't you three would of torn each other to shreds" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I changed my mind" Edward said chasing after Carlisle "I'll change Bella when we get back"

Carlisle pov 

Oh great now as soon as Alice changes Bella behind his back he changes his mind. I've got to keep my thoughts strait around him now.

"Thats great Edward. Well if your going to change her you might want to get back to hunting" Carlisle said. As soon as he said it Edward was gone racing through the forest.

Back to Bella 

I laid down on one of the three suede couches the Cullen's mansion in California. I looked in to Alice's eyes. They were the lightest color of honey they could be before they were white. I had no doubt that Alice couldn't do this.

" You sure you want this Bella?" Alice asked " positively"

With that she bit down into the soft flesh of my neck. The fire shot through my veins. I heard Alice saying she was sorry then I blacked out proud I didn't scream with pain.

……………………………

A/N 

I apologize the chapters are short but im trying my hardest.

The next chapter Bella after her transformation.

Hearts kittie


	4. lamborghini here i come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight I never will.

……………………..

The pain I felt you couldn't put it in words. I was floating in nothingness. The only though that kept me from feeling its full on wrath was the though of Edward. What would he say when he found out I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a vampire.

Of course his first reaction would be rage at Alice and Rose for going behind his back. Then he would probably get over it.

I woke then pain was gone at long last. It hadn't been three days but the time might have gone faster in my eternal nothingness of pain and torture.

"Bella! " Alice shrieked and ran over at top speed. "You're awake, but it's only been a day and a few hours? How?" she started rambling on.

I stopped her as soon as I could " Alice calm down" I said noticing how melodic and smooth my voice sounded. Finally I took in all my surroundings with a new view. Every thing was sharper and clearer. Then I finally took in what she said it only been a day.

I stood up and noticed that I seemed higher almost "Bella you're like close to six feet almost as tall as Edward, and you're hot. You could give even Rosalie a run for her money" right then Rosalie took the opportunity to appear. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Wow Bella" she said staring at me amazed.

"Where's a mirror or something" I asked wanting to know what they are talking about. "Over there Bella" Alice pointed to a small room on the second floor landing I took this time to test out my vampire like speed. I was there in an instant. God I thought to my self this is amazing. I walked into the bathroom Alice followed me up the stairs.

I looked in the mirror. I now had dark black hair almost to my butt, I was about 5'11, and I had curves, finally. I had higher cheekbones, full red lips, lavendar eyelids, and purple circles under my eyes. My eyes are what stunned me. They were a dark midnight blue. How weird was that

"Bella your eyes are blue that's not normal" Rosalie said.

"Wow" I simply stated "hey guys can we go back home I want to see Edward soon." "K Bella lets get our stuff and go."

After about 3 hours on the road 

" Hey Alice lookie there" Rosalie pointed to a car dealership off the highway some foreign car probably I thought to myself.

We stopped at the dealer ship and looked around I came to find out it's a Lamborghini dearer ship. After awhile I stopped at this midnight blue 2006 Lamborghini gallardo spyder. Alice found me staring at it and said" awesome choice Bella it's yours." I was about to protest when I decided I liked the car."Thanks Alice it'll be better than my truck for sure" she smiled and went to talk to a sales person.

About 20 minutes and 195,000 $ later we walked to the car Rosalie road the rest of the way with me in my Lamborghini to the house the drive was pretty uneventful. Me and Rosalie talked about how fast we could probably make the car go, and with the work she was planning on doing I bet I could go over 400 miles an hour.

Edward's pov 

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and me were racing home from our hunting trip. I wonder what Bella was doing now. Alice was probably out shopping with her and Rosalie. I couldn't wait to tell her I was going to change her. I thought about how happy she would be. We soon arrived at the house. I went into the living room to find Esme talking on her cell phone.

After a few minutes she hung up the phone and noticed we were back.

" How was the hunting trip " she asked, " it was fine, " replied " were are the girls?" I asked, " Oh they're out shopping as usual"

I left it at that and went up to the piano and started playing a random tune

An hour later 

I heard two cars pull up in the driveway figuring it was the girls I went out to tell Bella the great news.

I saw Alice'sporshe turbo 911 and a Lamborghini in midnight blue with the top up I didn't know whose the lambo belonged to but it was cool I had to admit. The Alice and rose got out of the cars and then to my surprise another girl of about 5'11, black hair and midnight blue eyes got out of the car and walked up to me.

She smelled like Bella but she couldn't be she didn't look anything like her.

But she had to be.

(**A/N I should stop it here but I think that would be too much)**

Bella's pov 

I got out of the car and to my surprise there was Edward. Hmm I thought he was going to be back in a couple of days? Oh well. I was wearing a tight little black dress with spaghetti straps black stiletto heals that wrapped around the ankles and onyx earrings and pendant. I walked up to Edward, without tripping might I say, and said" hey sweeties miss me much." the look on his face was priceless as he realized it was me. He stared and finally said " bell is that you?" "Damn right , who else would it be ?" Edward seemed stunned I kissed him then walked inside where every one else was in the living room "hey every body what's up" everyone but Carlisle and Eme were surprised the boys just stared at me even Edward who followed me in .finally jasper and Emmett said" is that you Bella " who else" I replied

"Glad to see you alive or what ever we are Bella" Carlisle said

Right then Edward finally blew up. " So every on but me and Emmet and jasper knew about this?" Edward shouted "yep baby doll" I said. He just stared at me now.

"So Bella what's with the eyes " Carlisle ask" I don't honestly know Carlisle but they match my car!"

……………………………………….

I will end my chapter right here I think and I f any body knows how to put pics on there profile I would gladly appreciate if they told me.

**Hearts kittie**


	5. fights poweres and blood baths

**Disclaimer:** don't own don't sue. Thank you.

For all those wondering this takes place two weeks after the motorcycle thing and she got to keep it. It's in the Cullen's garage.

……………………………………………….

" Bella we need to talk. Upstairs." Edward said I could see the fury in his eyes we walked up the stairs as fast as I could. I'm so glad I couldn't trip on my own two feet anymore.

"Bella why would you go and do this to me. Why?" Edward plead I could see the hurt I was causing him by doing this." Because I know you would never do it and I was offered the chance so I took it!" I was raising my voice" well if you wait a few days you might have been changed by me "Edward said." I changed my mind while hunting, I finally realized what you wanted to give up for me Bella," we were yelling by now" well you waited to long! " I practically screamed.

He went on ranting and all I could think about was how thirsty I was, I realized I should have been hungry sooner or later. At that moment I thought so hard about it I close my eyes. Then I opened my eyes and there I was in the back woods of the Cullen's house and in front of me was a large heard of deer.

I took not longer in a minute in satiating my thirst. Afterward I was covered in blood. I soon realized I had to get back after what I said to Edward.

Then it hit me I could teleport!! I thought of the living room in the Cullen's house closed my eyes opened them and I was there

"Alice" I called and she was there ASAP " Bella it's so cool you can teleport!" "I know isn't it so cool' right then I noticed Edward at the top of the stairs. I teleported to him, kissed him quickly, then teleported to Carlisle's office.

I knocked at the door Carlisle called 'enter' and did so but I teleported. He looked up at me amazed almost.

"Sit" he gestured to a chair I did so." I guess you found your power" I nodded "but why are my eyes blue Carlisle?" I asked I have a couple theories but I don't know for sure." Carlisle said " but I don't think this is your only power" he saw the confused look on my face" the volturi said you were special but I don't think you realize how special you are." I nodded with that I was gone .I poofed to Alice's room knowing just how bad my clothes looked.

She obviously knew something I didn't. Cause the smile on her face was just to big.

…………………………..

hope you guys like it so far . but im a little mad 400 hits and only 9 reviews!

Well

hearts kittie


	6. visions

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon. I never will.

…………………………………

I was in Alice's bathroom playing the role of Barbie doll once again. Right now my hair was in a bun with loose curls falling near my face. I had on a little blush, dark gold eye shadow, eyeliner, and a little red lip-gloss. I had no clue what was going on but I could sense it was important.

"ok Bella, all that's left is the dress." Alice brought out a dress of dark gold satin. It was a halter top with fabric crisscrossing down the back. It went down to my knees and in her other hands was a pair of gold stiletto heels.

"Your amazing Alice" I said once I had the dress on. Lets just say I could pass for a supermodel.

'Here Bella you need to go to this address" I took the piece of paper she handed me and hugged her.

As soon as I hugged her I felt a jolt go through me. I backed up and then suddenly I saw this park in Seattle, I think, Edward and me were there and he got down on one knee and proposed to me that when the vision ended.

Omg Edward was going to propose. I looked over at Alice she was just pulling out of her state when she's having a vision. Cool I got Alice's power. I can copy other people's powers. Now I can read Edward's mind and he wont be able to read mine. Ha! Have I gotten more evil or something? Oh well.

"Alice" I asked cautiously "are you ok?"

"Bella Edward's going to propose, you got a new power this is soooo cool" she screamed

"I better go now if I wanted to be there on time oh wait I could teleport if I wanted. I love being a vampire." I said as I walked out to my Lamborghini. I got in and drove down the highway to Seattle.

………………………

hope you guy like it I just check the stats and I have gotten over 730 hits. Next chapter with have Edwards pov.

hearts kittie


	7. what an occasion

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon. I never will.

p.s. I have changed Bella's dress color, and eye shadow, It now matches he eyes and car, midnight blue

…………………………………

**Edwards POV**

I stood at the top of the stairs stunned. Bella's power, She could teleport. SHE HAD A LAMBORGHINI!!! I thought she hated speedy cars. Wait do I care what car she has she's a vampire for god sakes!_ But she did it for you. She loves you she wants to be with you forever._

Great now I am arguing with my self. rolls eyesIf she did this for me I can at least propose properly, do something for her at least.

With that decision I gave a note to Alice and head out to my Volvo.

I headed out for Seattle. Looking for the nearest jewelry shop on the way. I decide on a Kay's. I parked my car and entered the shop.

**20 minutes later**

I had the perfect ring and I was heading to meet my dearest Bella.

…………………..

**Bella's pov**

I was in my midnight blue Lamborghini driving down the highway to Seattle at 150 miles an hour. God I'm a speed demon now aren't I.

My phone choose to ring at that moment "who could it be" I asked my self? It happened to be Carlisle what a surprise.

"Bella " Carlisle started" I wanted to tell you to be careful around the humans. Don't kill anybody and when you get back we have to talk to Charlie."

"Got it Carlisle I wont kills any body. Scouts honor promise" I sighed

Honestly blood wasn't that tantalizing to me, the same ole rust and salt smell. It didn't taste any better either.

I hung up the phone and parked my car in the lot and walked into the grandly decorated park. What occasion was it again?

…………………………..

Ok short chappie I know but I will hopefully post two more this weekend. And if anybody knows how to put pics on the profile I will post a picture of bellas Lamborghini

hearts kittie


	8. valentines day surprise

Disclaimer: don't own twilight or new moon never have never will.

P.s. this info on the park is not really. I made it up of the top of my head

…………………………….

Bella's pov

Ok the note said to meet him by the statue of an angel where I didn't know so I had to do it the hard way and actually look.

There he was leaning against the statue in dark blue jeans and a black button up dress shirt. Oh my god Edward looked like a total Greek god. I practically ran to him.

"Hello Bella'' Edward said

I replied with a deep kiss on his lips. Two reasons. One to get Edwards power and I just really missed him. I pulled back and the look of astonishment on his face was priceless.

"Hello to you too" I said when he didn't reply._ Wow when did she learn to kiss like that? _He thought.

"Care to take a walk" he finally said. And with that he offered me a single red rose.

" One thing Bella" he asked me. "Why did you do it?"_I mean she knew I'd do it sooner or later I just couldn't condemn her to this life of eternal damnination just yet._

" Because when you decided to do it it would've been to late for me." I replied "but I want you to know I love you no matter what"

" I love you too Bella" we were by the fountain in my vision now. And with that he got down on one knee

" Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my heart will you marry me" he asked his thoughts but a jumble

I had my answer that I was planning on the short trip down here.

………………………………………………………….

Sorry peoples just had to do it but I promise th next chapter will be longer and I hopefully will post it tomorrow and thanks to all my readers im sorry I cant reply to all your reviews. I try though.

hearts kittie


	9. powers and plots

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or new moon I never will.

…………………………….

Edwards POV 

I was wandering around by this statue; I was supposed to meet Bella at, with a single red rose in my hand.

Then I saw her as beautiful as ever. But now she had on a knee length midnight blue dress, her hair was almost to her but and black, she was 5'11,and the most noticeable difference was her eyes they were a deep midnight blue.

"Hello Bella" I said

She replied with a deep Kiss on my lips. When did she learn to kiss like that I wondered?

"Hello to you to Edward" she said when I didn't reply.

" Care to take a walk " I said and offered her the rose

As we wandered around I finally got up the gut to ask her" why did you do it Bella why"

" Because by the time you decided to do t it would've been too late" she state" but mainly because I love you"

"I love you to Bella" I said and with that I got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my heart will you marry me…"I asked

………………

Bella's POV 

"Of course Edward you're my life, how could I not" _she said yes she said yes _he screamed in his head

"Should we go back and tell the family now "I said," they have the right to know"

"One thing first" he said and kissed me. By now we were by the cars I had an experiment I wanted to try. I put one of my hands on the Volvo and thought of the mansion. Poof it was gone Edward was still kissing me oblivious to the fact his car was gone. Next was the Lamborghini, same as the Volvo.

Then I poofed Edward and me home with the cars. That seemed to wake him up.

"What the hell" Edward said

"Duh Edward teleportation" I said "whatever "he shrugged and kissed me again

Then at that moment the family decided to walk into the living room

"Get a room you two" Emmett yelled "not like your thinking the same thing about rose" I countered.

Then Alice came running down the stairs then midway down she hopped over the railing and landed next to me.

"Congrats Bella" she screamed

Everyone's thought were a mess between confusion and idiotic ness(that would be Emmett).Alice realized that everyone was confused and held up my left hand.

On it was a platinum gold band with three diamonds in a princess cut and a topaz flower set into the band. Rosalie came to give me a hug and congratulate me. The rest of the family soon followed and we sat down talking about wedding plans. Right then I got fed up with Edwards thought always about me and It got on my nerves. so I stood up and said:

"Edward will you stop thinking about me its getting annoying" Edward was confused

"Crap' I muttered under my breath "you weren't supposed to know yet"

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to know yet? "He said.

"Yeah jasper give me your hand real quick " I said to him. since I might just need his power soon . The future didn't look that good.

He gave me his hand and sat back down."Edward calm down " I said as I sent waves of calm "no I wont until you tell me what's going on"

"well lets see I can get other peoples powers if I touch them and I think they're magnified slightly" I said sheepishly

"So you can read minds, teleport, see the future and, you have empathy powers "he said loudly "yes" I replied

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" he said

"cause I knew you where going to react this way" I said "god" he said and then stormed out the door.

I turned to the family "he'll cool down eventually " I said "but don't worry I have a plan"

They just looked stunned for moment, except Alice who knew every thing.

" Cool" Emmett said

"I said you were special Bella" Carlisle said

"Hey thanks for all the support guys but can I borrow Alice and Rose for a little "I said with an evil smirk.

In Alice's room 10 minutes later 

"Ok so the plan is to basically surprise him with said plan when he comes back witch is at what 7:30 alice." I said as we discussed the plan "yep im pretty sure it will work " alice said.

"And I don't mind giving up Emmett for a however long necessary " "even though I would rather punch him in the face" Rosalie said.

" lets get to work" I said

…………………………………………………………….

Don't worry I will post another chapter in a little bit and what happens next will surprise everybody. Don't yah just hate cliffies.

hearts kittie


	10. kiss of fate

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon I never will 

…………………

Edwards POV 

I ran out of the house after learning Bella acquired about three new powers and is able to get more. God and after all this I still couldn't read her mind.

Maybe I just need to blow off some steam for a little but I'll be back at 7: 30. Don't know why I just feel I have to be there for something.

Oh there's a mountain lion ahead. Yummy.

Bella's POV 

With the realization of my new power, associated with mind reading I could also have conversations through peoples minds, I whispered in Edward's mind to be back here at 7:30.im so evil.

(7:20)

Me and Alice began to set up for our get Edward back plan it was now close to 7:20 when we finished setting up the stereo cause we didn't have one down stairs, I found that odd.

I turned the CD player on and put in a random CDI had burned a while a go. While I was listening to Pink's get this party started, I wondered what Edward was doing. Emmett came down stares and the song Jessie's Girl came on.

"Hey Emmett it's 7:28 ready " I asked " as I'll ever be" he replied

Edward was outside about 15 meters from the front door well within hearing range mind or normal

" Bella I love you " Emmett whispered and the kissed me. Wow who knew Emmett was such a good kisser. Right then I knew Edward was at the front door staring at us. Cause 1) Emmett was kissing me, very well I might say, 2) his hands were dangerously low on my hips and my hand were entangled in his hair.

Edwards POV 

I was about 15 meters outside the front door when I heard Emmett say, "Bella I love you" and in his mind was images of him and Bella kissing. Oh god how could she do this to me this wasn't right. It's my brother and my fiancé.

But as I opened the front door there they were. I was staring for two reasons 1) Emmett and Bella were kissing, deeply and passionate I might add, 2) Emmett's hands were dangerously low on her hips and her hands were entangled in his hair.

God this isn't right.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY.FIANCE.NOW." I growled that broke them apart

Everyone else was on the stairs watching

Bella's POV 

Yes the plan worked _god this isn't right. It's my brother and my fiancé so not right. Edward thought._

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. FIANCE. NOW. EMMETT." Edward growled

I looked up and surely there was the family. Alice had a camcorder in her hands good family video night soon.

That's when Edward lunged at Emmett. Edward punched Emmett. Emmett threw Edward and it continued from there some how they ended up on the lawn knocked down a couple trees. but then as we were watching I fell a stabbing pain in my back causing me to scream in pain .

All I remember is falling unconscious and Edward and the family rushing to help me…

……………………………..

Another chappie complete so that's like four in a weekend cool. And im happy because over I checked the stats and I got over 1435 hits. Sooo coolieo.Well I might post another chapter again tonight .

hearts kittie 


	11. wolf girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon I never will.**

………………………………

**Edward's pov **

"Noooooooo" I yelled when Bella fell.

I looked at Emmett he looked just as confused for that matter everyone else did to.

I picked Bella up and started to carry her to my room but as soon as I got to the door she,_ exploded _and fell from my arms and when I looked down I saw a deep black wolf with midnight blue eyes staring at me. it was almost as big as a werewolf.

"Bella "I asked questionly.

She barked an affirmative, I think. By now every one had gathered and were crowded around.

"Carlisle what just happened "I asked

"I think she has a new power, morphing but I not sure on the details, but what's bothering me is how she got the powers. The last person she touched was Emmett and he doesn't have any powers." Carlisle explained

"Mmmmhhhhh… well … ah " Emmett sputtered, "well actually I do, and I can morph into a wolf like Bella, but I don't do it that often."

"WHAT" we all screamed at once

The all the sudden Bella turned her head towards the woods at a rustling sound when Victoria stepped onto the front lawn.

"Well long time no see "Victoria said

"Why'd you come here Victoria unless u want to get killed"?

"Maybe im not alone " and with that 3 other vampires with blood red eyes stepped onto the lawn.

"They all have powers, Justin," she pointed to a dark haired muscular guy around 20 at her right. "Can create and manipulate fire, Carson," she pointed to a blonde female around 18 on her left "can dispel any ones powers, and Trent," she pointed at a tall honey blonde vampire around 19 behind Justin." Has telekinesis and did I tell you about my power, I can make clones of myself so much for a advantage." she laughs evilly.

Right then Bella attacked Victoria .I underestimated her power because nothing Carson did could stop the wolf's attack.

**(Bella's pov)**

I fell to the ground when I felt a stabbing pain in my back. Then as I felt somewhat unconscious someone picked me up. Edward. I fell to the ground as I exploded just like Jacob I thought.

I looked up to Edward's face of pure astonishment, as every one gathered around. Carlisle went on to explain how I thought I got my power and so on when I caught a smell through the trees.

Vampire .I growled, as I did the others turned around and out of the trees walked Victoria. Then 3 other vampires walked out and Victoria went onto explain their powers. Then I attacked, without warning. Victoria fell screaming as bit at her throat, apparently Carson's power didn't work on me though. Good cause she was next.

After I ripped Victoria to shreds with my family watching they rest of the group ran. I ran after them.

God the rush of running with the power I had was exhilarating.

I had cornered Carson and I had planned on making her beg for mercy, but without a voice it's a little hard. So I was just going to make this as painful as possible.

I walked towards her she was to scare to even move. What a day she must have had. I was just going to make it worse

I tore her to shreds and apparently gained a new power. So with her down I started to chase after the other two I howled through the trees as a warning not that they had any chance.

I soon realized I was nearing the la push boundary lines.oh well.

Right then I just caught a whiff of their scent. I followed it with all my speed. I soon found them nearing the cliffs I once jumped off.

How sweet their death was going to be. As I approached Justin tried to throw a fireball at me I used my newly acquired power to dissipate it in mid air. none of their powers worked on me . how sweet was power . I used to be this sweet innocent little girl, now im this all powerful vampire who killed without mercy, that sounds a little evil ok I have to tone that down. So as I approached the cliffs they started begging form mercy

"Please don't kill me, please spare us, please," they begged but it wasn't swaying me.

I was about to attack when I heard a noise from the woods behind me ,the 'La Push Gang' I saw Jacob look at me then I attacked the two remaining vampires.

From behind me Jacob Jacob leaped into the air and exploded and approached them with me. We then tore them to shreds and as I finished I looked at hacob,and he realized who it was behind the fur…

……………………………………..

Hi peoples, I think this is my best chapter yet and the longest so you better be happy ,and I want reviews or else

Thanks kittie


	12. werewolves galore

**Disclaimer:don't own don't sue.**

……………………………

**(bella's POV)**

He ran back towards the gang who had a change clothes in hand . Jacob grabbed them in his teeth and ran into the woods .the rest of them conjured up a lighter and lit the remains on fire while I sat patiently for Jacob to return.

As if on queue Jacob in his human form walked in from the woods. He walk towards me and kneeled down in front of me and looked into my midnight blue eyes.

"Bella is that you?" he asked

I barked an affirmative then with all the concentration in the world I transformed back into my vampire form and then I fell unconscious in Jacobs's arms. How warm they felt against my freezing skin.

…………………………….

**(Edward's pov)**

I burned Victoria's remains and headed into the forest towards where I heard screams. Soon I caught Bella's scent and followed it towards where I found the shreds of Carson.i burned them quickly.

As I walked all I could think about was Bella and how much she'd changed and her wolf form, how Emmett had a power after all. God this was too much to take in.

I soon found my self along the La Push boundary line. The wolves were close I could smell them.

I looked in their thoughts. Something was seriously wrong.i ran back to the house to get the family and go check it out.

…………………………………

**(Jake's POV)**

I was in the woods walking around with the pack. Then I sensed another animal near by running after something, two vampires, not the Cullen's, and they were headed toward the cliffs.

I ran quickly towards the cliffs in human form with the pack and then I saw them. Two vampires begging for their lives from another werewolf it seemed. Then it turned to look at me then ignore me and went back to its prey.

Then I jumped and transformed a technique I'd been practicing. Then I helped the black wolf kill the vampires.

I turned to look at the wolf, and she was staring at me.

Bella. This wolf was Bella. As soon as I realized that I trotted over to the group who had pair of clothes waiting for me, then I went to go change in the woods.

I came running back to the wolf that was sitting by the burning pile of vampires.

As soon as I got there I dropped down on my knees by Bella, and looked into her blue eyes. Then she transformed back into herself or a vampire. I had no clue what was going on and so I picked up Bella and walked back to the group. And then from there to Emily's.

"Who is that "Paul asked?

This time Sam answered "its Bella" he replied.

"Bella Swan, this is Bella Swan" asked Quil who recently became a werewolf, asked.

"Yes "I simply stated as we walked into Emily's house

She was making dinner for us. So I laid Bella on the couch and put a blanket over her and went to go eat.

…………………………………

**(Bella's pov)**

I woke up on a couch with a throw blanket over me. I heard voices arguing in the kitchen.

"They broke the treaty,"

"How do we know that and plus they got rid of Victoria"

I got up and walked towards the kitchen. Where everyone was talking. As everything slowly sank in i killed 4 vampires got four powers ,I can transform into a wolf.god this is to much.

I arrived at the kitchen doorway unseen.

"Ahem maybe I can help" I said

"Bella your awake "he got up to hug me I don't think me being a vampire bothered him.

"Yeah I guess I am but I don't know how I fell unconscious In the first place," I said

but can you clarify a couple things for us bella?"sam asked

"sure" I said and I told the story from the beginning.

"well first after I was grounded for two more weeks thanks to Jake, Death Glare, Alice changed me down in California ,I got back Edward proposed, I held up my ring finger with the ring on it .then Edward got mad because I can acquire powers .he stormed out .then me and Alice made a plan. I kissed Emmett, it was set up not real" I stressed at Jake's somewhat happy face. "Then I turned into a wolf, killed Victoria and her goons. and here I am now " I stated

They stared at me like I was nuts.

Then it happened. Edward and Rosalie were standing in the garage Emmett was saying good-bye, I think he was going hunting. And after he left and was clear out of hearing range Edward walked towards Rosalie and kissed her more passionately then he ever kissed me. The vision ended.

The Pack was staring at me like I was some _thing. _

"I can have visions of the future "I said sheepishly

"I have to go "I said "Charlie still thinks I am one a shopping trip with Alice and I have to check in with Edward"

"I'm going with you then" Jacob said standing up

"Whatever" I said

With that we walked out of the house and into the woods.

"Hey Jake grab my hand I can teleport us there" I said

he grabbed my hand and there we were out side the Cullen's house in a split second.

"Hey Jake you might want to be careful."I stated

…………………………

another chapter in one night this is your gift people im going out of town Saturday and I wont be able to update this weekend so here is chapter 12 I think enjoy

kittie


	13. confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, I wish I did, oh and im getting tired of writing this every single time it is so annoying. So im not going to yeah me.

……………………………………

(Edwards POV)

I ran back to the house to tell them something was wrong down at La Push. And that two vampires are, for a lack of a better word, dead. And was probably due to Bella.

"Alice! "I yelled as I walked through the door, "the rest of you guys better get down hear now!" I yelled.

As everybody promptly arrived they sat down at the living room couches.

"Ok as you probably saw Bella just killed Victoria, and the girl Carson, and we just learned Emmett can morph into a wolf, not that it matters much, and I for one am starting to get a little bit nervous cause Bella hasn't come back yet." I said

" Edward, you might want to worry a little bit, the wolves found out she's a vampire and she's unconscious to top it off." Alice said waiting for me to yell at her .

"What" I yelled. And I kept on ranting till I heard a knock on the door. I knew that smell from anywhere. Werewolf.

(Bella's POV)

Jacob and me walked towards the door. I think he's still in shock from me having all these abilities. I knocked on the door, no clue why though.

Edward opened the door, this cant is good thought.

"Bella your ok thank god" he said and with that he kissed me.

"Ahem im still hear you know" Jake said.

"Sorry Jake not my fault." I said while looking back at him.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ dog" Edward snarled

"No need to be rude I just helped your fiancé out that's all" Jake said.

"Quit it you two "I said pulling them apart with my new telekinesis powers.

"Hey Bella come on let me go please" Edward begged

"Let me go, come on bells please" Jake said starting to pout .

" Stop whining and I might." I threatened

"First we might want to talk to Charlie, I think I might be able to morph back into my old self so I can finish out the school year." I said

"Fine but I 'm coming along my pack may not like it if a new vampire was walking along town without supervision" Jake said but his thoughts said something else,_ more time to spend with Bella, even if I have to hang with her blood sucker fiancé._

" Jake we are not bloodsuckers and we have names." I said

Oh yeah I forgot to tell him I could read minds oh well.

" Yeah she can read minds too what a joy " Edward said and with that comment I flung him into the trees and Jake soon followed the rest of the family came out. Staring at me.

"What I do " I asked them.

"You flung them into the trees, what else can you do "they asked.

"This," and with that I turned into three and lit my hands on fire.

"Cool" Emmett said

"Oh and jasper that won't work even though im a little stressed, your powers are void right now, another useless power." I said sarcastically

"Oh and we might want to go talk to Charlie, Carlisle you might want to come with us." I said.

………………………….

We pulled up to Charlie's house in Carlisle black Mercedes. I was in my human Bella form not wanting to freak Charlie out.

"Charlie I'm home "I yelled after opening the door

"Yeah bells I'm in the living room" Charlie yelled back.

We all walk into the living room and I though the vain in Charlie's head was going to blow, especially when he saw the engagement ring. Not a god thing for a room full of vampires.

"Bella what's going on or do I want to know," he asked

"Well lets see lets put this bluntly, me and Edward are getting married, I own a Lamborghini, im moving in with the Cullen's, and oh lets see I'm a vampire." I stated

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but maybe not)**

"You...you… you're a vampire "he said "like blood sucking things that turn into bats" he said.

I kinda got mad and I let my guard down and my hands burst into flames.

"We aren't things "I said angrily then I realized my hands were on fire so I put them out. "Carlisle you might want to take over before he has a heart attack" I said and went to sit on the couch beside Carlisle.

"Ok Charlie we're vampires, no we don't turn into bats but we do drink blood "Carlisle said,"and no we haven't come here to eat you Jacob would kill us before we got to, he's a werewolf," Edward interrupted. "As I was saying and now Bella's one of us, if you couldn't tell by the pyrotechnics display by you daughter. If you don't believe us Bella turn back in to your vampire self please."He asked

"Gladly" I said then I morphed back in to my normal vampire self Charlie nearly died right there.

"So you're telling me your vampires, you've changed my daughter into a vampire and my best friends son is a werewolf, and oddly enough I believe you," Charlie said

"Ok I've gone insane "he said

"Bella could show us some of her other powers if you want," Edward said

"oh I know three wolf clones teleporting while on a floating log while I read Charlie's mind "I said

With that I teleported every one to the river in front of the Cullen's house .

"Ok now lets see floating log check," I aid and a log was floating over the river "three wolf clones on fire, check, and I will read Charlie's mind" I said as I walked over to the river

"I'll translate for you Charlie "Jake said

"Ok what are you thinking Charlie "asked Carlisle

With that I started barking from the floating log while I was on fire in wolf form,

"She says your thinking if you've gone insane and what the hell" Jake said proudly

Charlie sat stunned on a nearby log, unable to speak.

…………………..

3 pages I think that's good considering I have to leave for the airport soon well next chappie will be up Thursday hopefully.

Kittie


	14. cliff diving!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon it belongs to Stephanie Meyer dang.**

………………………………………

"Charlie are you ok "Edward asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute im just trying to take this in" Charlie said

"Well how bout we drop you off at you house and we'll grab Bella's stuff and talk to you tomorrow." Carlisle suggested.

…………………….

"You own a Lamborghini bells!!!!!!" Charlie said in amazement as we were driving down the road.

"Yeah and it matches my eyes " I said.

"You know I could give you a ticket for this, driving at like 100 miles an hour " Charlie stated.

"But you wouldn't unless you wanted to die at the hands of the Volturi, an ancient family of vampires (insert evil laugh here) whom Carlisle has good connections with I might add." I said I a matter of factly tone.

We arrived at the house in less than five minutes thanks to my driving If I do say so my self.

" Hey Edward I'm goin' run back with Jacob could you get all my stuff and tale it back in Emmett's jeep please?" I asked Edward.

"Sure but be back soon," he said with that I kissed him and morphed into a were wolf or however close I can get to it.

Jacob was waiting by the trees as I joined him. We took off sprinting basically racing to see who could get to la push faster.

I won.

We walked up to Billy's front door and he met us at the door with a pair of shorts for Jake. I sat at the front door waiting for Jake to get back I stared at billy and put on the most adorable face I could manage ,and wagged my tail.

"Bella what are you doing "Jake said as he walked around the corner.

"Nuttin much " I said as I morphed back to vampire

"This is Bella," Billy said a tad bit shocked

"Yeah how many other Bella swans do you know?"I asked sarcastically.

"Just call Sam he'll explain everything" Jake said and started walking off.

"Hey Jake I have an idea, how bout we go cliff diving." he stared at me like I was crazy yet pondering the idea.

"sure." he replied and we took off running towards the cliffs.

………………………………………..

short chapter I know but its an update I have a poll for you guys:

Who, if Bella's not with Edward whom should she be with: Emmett

Jasper

Jacob

Aro

Marcus

Or Caius

And if there is any others just name them.

And I know that's a horrifying thought but I need to know people.

Kittie


	15. chapter 15

A/N VERY IMPORTANT…

People I need to know if and by all means if. Edward and Bella weren't together who would you like them to be with. I know all of you are probably screaming your head of at this statement but I really need to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to all of you and if this story is to continue I need to know so thanks all

Kittie


End file.
